


Hurricane

by KGM_14



Series: Can You Hold Me? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexism-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: Bucky and Tony take a beach day with Peter and Harley.





	Hurricane

“Papa, Papa, Papa.” Peter and Harley ran out the front door the moment they heard their father’s car pull up in front of their home. Bucky laughs as he sees his sons rushing towards him.

Tony was behind them, carrying two bags full of snacks. He smiles when he spots his husband. “James, everything’s ready. We just need to put all the bags into the truck.” Bucky moves to help his husband with the bags and once he puts them in the car back seat, he places a kiss on Tony’s forehead. They always showed affection to each other in front of their kids.

Bucky crouches down and brings his sons in for a hug. “Let me shower, and we’ll be off.”

The boys groan. “Papa, you have to hurry!” Bucky laughs, stating his agreeance. He took a fast shower and by the time he was done and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, Tony had put all the bags into the car and the boys were strapped into their seats with Tony in gunshot.

They began their drive to the beach. The boys both so excited, pointing out every skyscraper, every flashy sign. They rarely left their small town, so they had decided on a family trip to the beach. Once they had told the boys, that was all they could talk about.

They lived a couple hours from the beach, so they had decided on booking a hotel room, right beside the ocean. Tony was really excited, he hadn’t gone to the beach in a long time.

Bucky was just happy he could give this to them. The smiles on his omegas’ faces was enough to make his day, to make the rest of his life. They reached their location around dinner time, so they checked in to their hotel and decided the ocean would still be there tomorrow.

The hotel room consisted of a kitchen, a bathroom, and two beds. It wasn’t overly extravagant, but it was a nice room. Their boys would sleep on one bed on the inside of the room and Bucky and Tony on the bed closer to the door. Bucky was still very over-protective over all of them.

They made sure to feed the boys before putting them down for bed. They quickly attached themselves to each other. It warmed Tony’s heart to see them getting along. As omegas, they always looked for affection. It made it better when their alpha parent gave it to them. He quickly sets a pillow border around the bed to make sure they don’t fall off.

Bucky was in the kitchen putting away whatever food they had packed. It was mostly snacks and beverages. Once he finishes, he and Tony both begin to get ready for bed. Bucky takes his spot on the bed closest to the door. He pulls Tony close to him and they both fall asleep.

When they wake the next morning, the boys are jumping on their bed with excitement. Tony chuckles, but moves to stand and picks up Harley. “Come on. You guys hungry?” They nod enthusiastically. Tony makes quick work of instant oatmeal for the boys before making them go brush their teeth.

Bucky awakens to the screeching of his sons. He groans quietly before sitting up. Tony chuckles and places a kiss on forehead. “Up now, darling. The boys are ready to go see the ocean.”

Bucky climbs out of bed and grabs for a couple granola bars. He knew they were going to eat later. But his kids required a lot of energy. Once they all finish eating their small breakfasts, they all begin getting dressed for the beach. Tony helps Peter into his swimming trunks while Bucky does the same for Harley. Then they get dressed. Tony then packs towels, sunscreen, snacks, and water, along with some sunglasses for him and toys for the kids.

They walk out of their hotel room and make it to the beach in under five minutes. Bucky picks a spot for them and sets up the umbrella and lawn chairs. Tony makes quick work of placing sunscreen on the kids. The beach was still pretty empty. 

Bucky and Tony go with the kids into the water, one each. The boys were both happily splashing about. It wasn’t long before they tired themselves out. They walk back onto the beach with two toddlers almost fast asleep. Tony sets down the towels and angles the umbrella to block the sun and Bucky lays the boys down to sleep.

“You can go swim, if you’d like. I’ll keep an eye on them,” Tony says to Bucky.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. Go, have fun.”

Bucky smiles down at him fondly, “I always have fun with you around. But alright, I’ll go.” He places a chaste kiss on his lips and goes back into the water. Tony smiles up at him.

He sits down in one of the lawn chairs they brought and watches the boys sleep before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture to send to everyone back home and Jarvis.

Responses immediately reach him, all cooing over the boys. Then, once he finishes responding to the texts, he pulls out a book and begins to read. The beach getting crowded around him, Tony ignores it. It’s only when it quiets down that he looks up from his book and watching Peter and Harley. He sees everyone watching the water and when he turns to see what everyone is looking at, he feels a small smirk reach his face.

Bucky was walking out of the water. His long hair clung to his face and he runs a muscular hand through it. His metal arm glistening in the sun. The water was dripping down his body, especially over his chiseled abs. His blue eyes were glistening and he had a resting glare on. He looked hot. And Tony felt himself begin to leak just a bit. None came out, but he looked away. His husband was so fucking handsome.

Scenting around him, he could tell he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Bucky reaches him and takes a seat beside him on the sand, resting his wet head on Tony’s lap. Tony smiles down at him, “Someone’s got admirers,” he whispers to him.

“Doll, I only need you to admire me.”

“Trust me, I do. If it weren’t for the kids and everyone watching you, I’d let you take me right here,” he whispers, mischief shining in his eyes. Bucky groans.

“Doll, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Oops,” he giggles. Bucky glares up at him with no real heat. Bucky leans up for a kiss and Tony leans down. They pull away when Bucky feels a small body climb onto his chest. He looks down to see Peter sitting on him. “Papa, no. Kiss me.” Bucky laughs and leans down to kiss Peter’s forehead and then his two chubby cheeks.

Tony loved looking at Peter and Harley because they were both so plump. They had baby fat all over and it made his heart warm. He was never allowed to have any fat on him, even when it was baby fat. He had been starved and forced on strict diets since he was five. But Peter and Harley could eat what they want, reasonably, of course. And the doctor said they were perfectly healthy.

Harley wakes up not long after and Tony picks him up while Bucky carries Peter. It was around three in the afternoon. “Hey, James, do you want to grab a bite to eat?”

Bucky nods, “Yeah.” They pack their things, the boys carrying their towels and toys, wanting to help out. Tony took another picture. They drop off their things in the car and walk to a nearby restaurant. 

They grab a table, sitting the boys in high chairs. They order burgers and chicken nuggets for the boys with fries. Bucky smiles down at his sons, “Are you having fun, boys?” They nod enthusiastically. Both begin to speak and trip over their words trying to explain what they love most. Tony can only watch fondly.

They pay their bill and go back to their hotel room. They bathe the boys and then dress them to go mini golfing. They drive to the mini golf course. Once they finished paying, they decide to go on the dinosaur mini golf course. Bucky taking pictures of the boys and Tony beside the dinosaur figures.

Tony was ahead with the boys with Bucky a bit behind, buying something to drink when someone walks up behind him. “Your sons are very cute.”

“Thanks.”

“Both omegas?”

“Hmmm.” The man hums from beside him. “I have a son, alpha.” Bucky moves to walk away. Then the man speaks his mind, “How much do you want for one of them?” Bucky freezes mid-stride. “I beg your pardon?”

“How much for one of them? My son needs a future mate. He’s almost eleven.” Bucky whips around to glare furiously at the man. “My sons are not for sale.” The man falters a bit under his gaze.

“I just want one of them. They’re both pretty, I don’t care which one.”

Before Bucky can respond, someone is tackling his legs and he looks down to see Peter beaming up at him, small arms wrapped around one leg. “Papa, I’m winning! Daddy said I should tell you the good news!”

Bucky didn’t get the chance to congratulate his son before the man spoke, “Aren’t you adorable.” It’s only then that Peter notices his father wasn’t alone. He hides behind his dad’s legs, hugging the leg he was holding tighter. “Hi,” he mumbles before digging his face into Bucky’s legs.

“Don’t be shy. I don’t bite. What’s your name?”

Before Peter could respond, Bucky intervenes, “Baby, why don’t you go back to Daddy? Tell him I’m on my way.” Peter nods, scampering off. There was no way in hell Bucky was going to give this man Peter’s name.

Bucky watches as Peter makes it to Tony before Tony’s looking up at him, a questioning look on his face. Bucky sends him a small smile to reassure him. “You have a beautiful mate.”

“I know.” Bucky wanted so badly to walk back to his family, but he knew the other alpha would just follow him. Over his dead body would he let this man anywhere near his omegas. 

“He has a great figure for an omega who’s given birth to two kids.” Bucky growls at him. The man raises his arms up in surrender. “Hey, man. I’m not stomping on your claim. Hell, I’d be possessive as hell if my mate were that sexy.” 

Then an omega walks up to them with a boy of around ten years old. “Ah, yes, this is my son, the one I was telling you about.” Bucky loves how he just skipped over his omega wife, going straight to introduce his alpha son. 

“Come here, son. Look over there. You see those two boys? They’re both omegas. I’m trying to get this nice man to sell me one of them just for you. Which one do you want?” Bucky was so close to just punching this man. Bucky turned to look at the wife. She looked so resigned and dead inside. God, he hoped Tony never looked like that.

“May I talk to you in private?” The man nods, smiling, probably assuming he’s going to get his way. “So, how much?”

“I’m not selling either of my sons. I’d appreciate it if you stopped asking.”

“I don’t think you understand how much I’m willing to pay.”

“I’m sure it’s a lot. But I don’t care. Now, leave me family alone,” Bucky gives him his murder stare. Steve told him the stare was enough to make a grown man cry, “Or you will regret it, have I made myself clear?”

The man nods, gulping. “Good. Have a nice day.”

Bucky walks back to his family, hugging Tony close when he reaches him. Tony hugs him back, Bucky glaring over his head at the man. “Everything okay, James?” Bucky wills himself to calm down. He knew his scent must be agitating the boys, wondering why their dad was so angry.

He takes a deep breath, inhaling Tony’s scent before exhaling. “Yeah, baby. I’ll tell you when we head back, okay?” Tony pulls back to look up at him skeptically before nodding. Bucky crouches down and picks up both Peter and Harley who giggle as they move to the next hole.

Peter and Harley had not coordination, it was a wonder they ever got the ball in the hole at all. Each round at every hole took like thirty minutes and Bucky was having the time of his life. He could tell Tony was, too. 

“Having fun?”

Tony turns to look at him, “Yeah. But it’s more so them having fun makes me happy.” Bucky hugs him from behind, holding him close.

“I understand.” Tony leans into him.

“I’m sure you can assume Howard never took me to the beach or mini-golfing. Mom wasn’t much better.” Bucky growls just low enough for Tony to hear. Any time he ever heard about Tony’s past, he felt feral. If he knew it wouldn’t hurt Tony, he’d have killed Howard and Maria Stark by now.

“I know. I’m glad I can do this for them, though. And I’m glad that you let me.” Tony turns his head to face Bucky’s and places a soft, warm kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you more, doll. More than you can imagine.” Tony leans into him once more as they watch Peter and Harley try to get Harley’s ball into the hole. 

They finish mini-golfing and go back to the hotel room. They put the boys down for bed and climb into theirs. Bucky pulls Tony close, spooning him. “James,” Tony whispered. Bucky hums in acknowledgment.

“What happened with that man at the golf course? You looked pretty mad.” Bucky sighs into Tony’s neck. 

“He, uh, he offered to buy one of the boys for his son.”

“What?”

“Yeah, almost punched him. Met his family, alpha son, about ten years old, and an omega wife who looked dead inside. God, Tony, please tell me you’re happy. Honestly happy.” Tony turns over in his arms, facing him now.

He grabs one of Bucky’s hands and places it over his heart. The steady beat warming Bucky’s core. Tony brings another hand and cups Bucky’s face. He places a kiss on Bucky’s lips, “I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
